


Landscape

by Savageseraph



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Community: wordsontongue, Driving, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Kissing, M/M, Photography, Possessive Behavior, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-04
Updated: 2010-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:05:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/pseuds/Savageseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean never thought the mountains looked more beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Landscape

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** [](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/profile)[**caras_galadhon**](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/)
> 
> Written for the [](http://wordsontongue.livejournal.com/profile)[**wordsontongue**](http://wordsontongue.livejournal.com/)’s 2010 [Fic Exchange](http://community.livejournal.com/wordsontongue/780.html#cutid1). Square #13. The prompt was [this picture](http://sheffieldwildlife.files.wordpress.com/2008/06/dscf0285.jpg).

Coming home after a long shoot abroad always put Sean in good spirits, and having Viggo there with him, well, that made things even better. In fact, Sean was happy enough that Viggo's many requests to pull over, just for a minute, so he could take pictures of anything from fences to rocks to sheep didn't even annoy him. Much. Worse than the girls making him stop for bathroom breaks, Viggo was.

Sean smiled as he watched Viggo bend over, jeans framing his remarkable ass as he took a picture of a tumble of rocks alongside the road. Then Viggo waded through knee-high grasses to a stretch of lavender and white wildflowers. His gardener's curiosity prickled, but he shrugged, leaned back in the seat and watched Viggo instead of exploring. He could look at Viggo's pictures later.

"Do you have what you need, love?" Sean asked as Viggo slipped back into the car.

Viggo smiled, leaned in to kiss him softly, teasingly. "I think so."

The strength of the shiver that passed through Sean at Viggo's light touch surprised him. He growled softly, wrapped an arm possessively around Viggo to tug him closer. They'd been working apart too long. Probably should have spent more time alone together before a public outing.

Viggo smiled, kissed Sean again, then slipped free. He left his camera in the car as he got out, walked over to the spill of rocks he'd been photographing. He turned back toward Sean, hiked up his shirt, and slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, pushing them and his nonexistent underwear down.

Did the bloody wanker _ever_ wear underwear? Sean swallowed as Viggo flashed him a saucy smile and a whole lot more as he turned and draped himself over the rocks, legs parted and back arched. Begging for a fucking, was he? Sean tugged against the seatbelt he'd forgotten about, fumbled at the clasp in his haste to get out of the car. He glanced around. No one was nearby, but it wouldn't take long for a car to rumble by.

Best to get right to it before they had an audience. Sean knelt behind Viggo, ran his hands over Viggo's ass and thighs, wetting his lips at the soft moan that even the lightest touch drew from Viggo. He hadn't planned on this. Hadn't planned for it. Spit had to do to work Viggo open, then to slick up Sean's cock. Viggo's moans were tinged with pain, but no protest as Sean pressed into him, so he didn't stop until he was buried balls deep in Viggo's heat. He kissed up and down the back of Viggo's neck, rocked his hips gently, letting Viggo get used to him before starting to fuck him in long, slow thrusts.

Sean tossed his head back, smiled at the mountains in the distance. He didn't think they ever looked more beautiful.


End file.
